


A silent meeting over ice cream

by LazyLemming



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming
Summary: On their day off, Jaune and Neo meet in an ice cream parlour by accident and get more closely acquainted. After the shop closes they decide to 'acquaint' themselves even more.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A silent meeting over ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on Ao3.  
> Just some quick Jaune x Neo that popped into my mind.  
> Hopefully it turned out okay.

Jaune was taking a break from everything and everyone as he walked down the streets of Vale. Don’t get him wrong he loved his friends, but sometimes they could just get a bit too much. So during one of their usual and crazy antics he managed to slip off and go to Vale alone, gather his thoughts and just rest. The sun was out, birds were chirping, all in all it was a good time to be outside; and a great time to get ice cream.

Walking into an ice cream parlour he ordered 2 scoops of his favourite before taking a seat and starting to enjoy the frozen treat. He noted how it was pretty quiet at the moment and started to read a comic on his Scroll while eating his ice cream.

“I don’t understand what you’re waving about here but let me make this simple. No money, no ice cream kid.” Came the rough burly voice of the shop keeper. Looking up Jaune saw a petite girl with a gorgeous figure trying to sign to the man, something he clearly wasn’t understanding. While many considered him a bit goofy, called him clumsy or inept, Jaune did have some skills that one wouldn’t associate with him knowing. Like being a good cook, dancer, fluent in old Mistrali, or in this case well versed in sign language. He stood up and went over to the counter to help out the girl.

“Actually sir, she is using sign language and is trying to tell you that she lost her Scroll and it was probably here that she left it.” He translated, the girl’s eyes went wide with surprise at seeing someone understand her before she glared back at the man and nodded.

“Oh, uh, my apologies, do you mean this one?” he asked pulling a pink, brown, and white decorated one out from behind the counter. Before he could even hand it over the petite girl snatched it out of his hand and held it close to her chest. “Look, sorry for being an ass, have something on the house.” Hearing this made the petite girl smile widely as she licked her lips in anticipation.

\-----

It was not 5 minutes later that Jaune was back at his table enjoying the ice cream that melted a bit by now while the girl he helped was sitting in front of him and happily eating her massive amounts of ice cream. Now he was not great with the ladies, he knew that from experience, so he chose to simply ask her as opposed to starting to flirt. “Umm, not that I mind, but why are you sitting here? Girls don’t tend to exactly gravitate near me.”

The girl looked up at him and blinked, only then did he notice her heterochromatic eyes while taking in her beautiful features, not to mention her beautiful dual coloured hair. Seeing him look at her like that cause her to get a coy smile before winking at him, something that drew a blush from him. “Well they’re loss on not going for a cutie like you.” She signed to him giving him an even bigger blush.

“I, I see, t-thanks, umm, my name is Jaune by the way. What about yours?”

“Neo” she reached out for a handshake which he took.  
After their short introduction it didn’t take long for them to start talking, or in Neo’s case signing. And to both their surprise they found that they enjoyed each other’s company a great deal, somehow bringing normalcy into their life.

“Wait, let me get this clear, you and your boss now work for someone else, who is a megalomaniac with a big ego?” this caused the petite beauty to nod before doing a few more hand signs, something that Neo greatly enjoyed as she finally didn’t have to type everything for others. “And you have 2 new co workers one of whom is a kleptomaniac while the other a snarky shit?” this just got Neo to nod again. “Wow, seems like your life sucks too.”

This got her to raise an eyebrow. “You’re a student in Beacon, what could be your biggest issue? No offense.” She honestly didn’t mean any but couldn’t understand what could have him worried considering that he basically had a set housing, friends, and future once he graduated.

“Are you kidding me? Where should I start? The part where everyone looks down on me? Even teachers? Hell, my own parents don’t believe in me, and even my own partner for all her good intentions and help still treats me like a child.” He checked his Scroll. “I said that I need some alone time, yet I just got another message checking up on me. This is number 15.”  
Jaune let out an exasperated sigh at the end of his rant, feeling much better now that it was out of his system. “All I ever wanted to do was help others, but for some reason, others don’t seem to be too supportive of it, or at least acknowledge me for it. Sometimes I kind of feel alone.”

Jaune suddenly felt a hand over his own and looked at Neo looking in his eyes. “Before my boss found me out on the streets, I was alone too. You just need to find the right person.” This drew a smile from him and her.

The rest of their time was spent getting to know each other more, hobbies, favourite colour. Before either noticed it was closing time and they had to leave. “Well, it was great meeting you Neo and talking with you. I really hope we meet again. But I have to go unless I want to miss the last Bullhead to Beacon.”

Stepping closer Neo grabbed his hand and held it tight before looking up confusing Jaune. “What if tonight doesn’t end here? What if we continue it elsewhere?”

“What do yo-“ he was cut off as the petite girl pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips, passionately making out with him while not caring who saw them. After 3 minutes of heavy and passionate kissing and tongue exchange did they separate. “I mean that for one night let’s forget about shitty bosses and overbearing partners. Let’s leave all the doubters, critics and useless colleagues behind. Make the night ours and forget about the shit we deal with in life.”

A part of him wanted to resist, wanted to say that ‘no, I have to go back to my friends, have to be responsible’, but that part left once he tasted Neo’s sweet lips. His reply came in the form of kissing her back, even as he had to bend down.

“Show me the way.” He whispered once they separated.

\---

On their way to Neo’s apartment they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, grabbing and groping each other shamelessly. Some looked on with disgust at the behaviour while other with envy. By the time they got to Neo’s apartment they were both riled up, and it showed. The moment the door opened they kicked it close behind them and nearly tore each others clothes off while making out passionately.

Even though she was at least a head smaller than him she had more experience which lead to her dominating the exchange. Not that Jaune minded, his fat cock already straining against his boxers. Throughout the tongue exchange, or rather oral ravaging that Neo gave him, he never let go of her amazing ass. Groping, kneading, revelling in it; they were just right smooth, taut, but with the perfect give to sink his hands into it.

As she slid down Neo yanked off his boxers just to be smacked in the face with a foot of solid Arc cock. She drooled at the sight of it, just imagining how it was going to wreck her tight little pussy was nearly enough to set her. Using both hands she kept the heavy, tennis sized balls filled with potent Arc cum. By the end of the night those would be empty, both in and on her. Sticking her tongue out she lapped away at the head, taking in, drinking the pre oozing out of the slit. Liking the taste she started sucking it, almost nursing from it to get more of the delicious treat before looking up at him with lust in her eyes.

Meanwhile Jaune was frozen, never having imagined that his night would go like this, getting sucked off by a hot, petite girl who was nursing from his cock like it was the most delicious thing. Looking down he saw lust in her eyes before a mischievous look appeared in her eyes and she suddenly took his whole cock down her throat. All jaune could do was throw his head back in ecstasy from feeling her tight throat constricting around his cock, while it choked her. Judging from how she was bobbing back and forth on it she didn’t care though, only caring about pleasing, tasting, and nigh on worshipping this glorious cock.

As she lt out lewd, choking sounds while drool dropped from her mouth onto her tits she couldn’t help but think how lucky she got bumping into a cute and well hung guy like him. Her tight, small throat bulged every time she took it to the base; her pace got more intense as she started to face fuck herself onto the fat cock as she started to feel it throb.

“I’m about to cum Neo.” He moaned out before grabbing her head and pulling her in while thrusting forward. His cock went even deeper than before, the grotesque bulge pushing its way all the way to her chest before he started firing straight into her stomach, starting to make it swell. Pulling back while still cumming Neo felt it coming up as it suddenly shot out from the corners of her mouth and even her nose a bit. The thick taste, smell, and utter depravity of it was enough to set her off too as she came under herself, squirting on the floor.

As Jaune stopped cumming he pulled his still hard cock out from her throat and mouth, it was covered in drool, throat slime and cum while not having lost a bit of its hardness. Neo simply licked her lips before standing up and walking sexily to her bed while swaying her hips seductively. A sudden and resounding smack was heard as he slapped her ass roughly before groping it.  
Looking back she watched with glee at the effect she had on him; Jaune practically growled while groping her ass roughly before grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. “I’m gonna fuck your teasing, slutty brains out.”

This is what she wanted, not a shy virgin, but a stud who was lost in animalistic lust, ready to savagely pound her not caring for her smaller body. She spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy to further egg him on, she didn’t need to. Jaune was on her within a second, putting her legs on his shoulder and putting her in a mating press. He aligned his cock with her tight, wet pussy before groping her C-cup tits and thrusting in.

The force and angle combined was enough to make his bitch breaker breach her womb, bulging her stomach obscenely. Both of them were lost in pleasure, Neo instantly cumming as her mouth formed an O shape and her eyes rolled back from the deep intrusion of the massive member. While Jaune tried not to lose his second load instantly into her extremely tight, and hot pussy. He started jackhammering into her, thrusting his member savagely, drawing out numerous orgasms.

His heavy cum tanks slapped her pert ass, almost like he was spanking her, and she loved it. This was what she wanted for her pussy and womb to be ruined, not fucked but savagely rutted out and bred by a cock worthy of her attention. “Cumming again!”

Jaune didn’t ask where, nor care, he just slammed balls deep pushing the bulge even further up before letting his potent load loose inside her. Her orgasm didn’t subside, each powerful shot of cum smashing into the back of her womb just extending it. They were both panting heavily before they looked into each others eyes and made out passionately. Pulling his cock out it became obvious just how ruined her pussy was as it gaped and cum poured out of it.

“We’re not done yet.” He growled in her ear before turning her on all fours, lining his cock up with her tight rosebud and impaling her. “Fuck your ass is tight.”  
There was no gentleness, no care, not that Neo wanted any; this was all she could have asked for and more as Jaune pulled back slowly while her ass gripped his cock like a vice. “Fuck, your slutty ass just doesn’t want to let go.” He growled before spanking her hard as he thrust back in. Each thrust was accompanied by a smack on her ass, the fact that his heavy balls kept smacking her clit and already sore pussy just made it even better.

This savage rutting continued for another 30 minutes, although it could have been an eternity for the 2 of them. Jaune made sure to thoroughly reshape her ass to the mould of his cock before hilting one last time and filling her to the brim, drawing one last orgasm from her.  
The 2 collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap before Jaune rolled off her, looking towards each other their eyes met before they gently kissed and cuddled up and fell asleep.

\---

Morning came too soon as Jaune woke up with the sun shining in his eyes and a small body curled against his. Looking down he saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes stare into his own azure orbs; suddenly yesterday came rushing back. A memory further confirmed to be real and not a dream as he felt both of them being naked and judging from how clean and nice she smelt he was sure that she just showered.

'Sleep well?' She signed while smirked, enjoying how he drank her form in. his answer came in the form of a blush and a nod. This reaction just made Neo giggle before she kissed his mouth gently. Feeling her breasts push against his arm and soft form cuddle against him was certainly having an effect as they both noticed him starting to get hard again.

“Umm, sorry, you’re just too hot.” Was all the excuse he could muster, one that Neo appreciated. Reaching under the blanket she slowly stroked him drawing a gasp and moan from him as her dextrous fingers expertly worked his behemoth before letting go. The small whine he let out made her giggle.

“Later lover, first comes breakfast.” Suddenly she grabbed 2 bowls of ice cream and handed him one, surprising him. Having 7 sisters plus living with Nora kind of had him used to unusual breakfast so he just shrugged and started to eat.

Both of them ignored their Scrolls and instead enjoyed the ice cream alongside each other’s naked company. With it being the weekend they still had some time to enjoy each other’s company, and they were going to make the most of it.


End file.
